


Never Had a Win Like You

by ZaynCentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5k, But just barely, DOES INCLUDE HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, Fluff, M/M, Zayn isn't, niall is popular, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynCentric/pseuds/ZaynCentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the popular football player of the school, and Zayn is his cute, innocent boyfriend.  Nobody knows they're secretly dating, so they decide to come out on game day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Had a Win Like You

Niall rushed into the library, waving apologetically at Mrs. Thompson, the librarianwho probably hates him since he’s never mastered the art of being quiet. He didn’t let himself dwell on that for too long, as he sprinted his way to the farthest room in the library; it was usually meant for tutoring after school, but Zayn was also Mrs. Thompson’s favorite. It wasn’t hard for his boyfriend to convince Mrs. Thompson to lend him one of the keys to the backroom.

And speaking of Zayn, there he was with his back facing Niall. There were headphones plugged into his ears, and Niall could hear the muffled sounds of Drake (Niall was surprised when he found out that Zayn listened to Drake). He was wearing the large jumper Niall had bought for their last anniversary; the one where the dark red sleeves just brushed his knuckles and showed off some of his collar bones. His hair was pushed back lazily with a headband.

Niall smiled fondly at the sight of his boyfriend of two years, lost in another one of his books. Zayn had told him once, with the two of them cuddled on Niall’s rather large bed that he loved being caught in the false realities that each book gave to him. And Niall just smiled and listened intently as Zayn babbled on about worlds where magic existed, where people could accomplish whatever they wanted with the power of teamwork.

Zayn jumped in his seat when Niall pecked him on the cheek, glaring at Niall when he only laughed. Zayn took out his headphones, pouting at Niall as a blush began to stain his cheeks.

“Ni! You have to be quiet or Mrs. Thompson won’t let me stay in here anymore!” And Niall could only coo at his boyfriend, bringing him into a quick kiss that had Zayn chasing after his retreating lips.

“Close the door, please?” Niall nodded, kicking the door back into place carelessly. Zayn flinched at the slam of the door, narrowing his eyes up at Niall (though he didn’t take it seriously because it was Zayn; he looked cuter when he was mad).

“You did that on purpose!”

“What are you reading?” Zayn rolled his eyes at Niall’s lame attempt to change the topic, but smiled as he looked back down at his book. He patted the seat next to him; Niall shook as head and pulled Zayn up, sitting on his seat, and dragging Zayn onto his lap.

“N-Ni-“

“Oh c’mon, you sit on my lap all the time!”

“Not in school!” Zayn whispered, as if his words were his deepest secret that he could only trust Niall with. The blonde boy shrugged and tightened his grip around Zayn’s waist when he felt the smaller boy squirm. Zayn gave up when he realized Niall wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon, though he was still stiff in Niall’s lap.

“Nobody can see us, yeah? It’s just us, so why don’t you tell me about that book now?” Zayn looked towards the door nervously before he finally relaxed, picking up the rather impressive sized book and showing it to Niall.

“1984, it’s about this guy who lives under a dictatorship. It’s depressing though.” Niall frowned, pulling the book out of his boyfriend’s grip and tossing it on the table. Zayn gasped, slapping Niall lightly on the arm.

“You can’t just throw a book!” Niall smiled, biting teasingly at the SKIN that peaked out from Zayn’s enormous jumper. “You going to do something about it?”

Zayn felt his face heat up, but he couldn’t control the giggle that escaped his lips. He turned his head and pulled Niall in for a kiss, his bottom lip trapped between Niall’s as he shut his eyes and enjoyed the bliss that came with kissing his love. Two years of this, and each of their kisses still felt like their first one, on New Year’s Eve with snow falling carelessly around them, and the two of them huddled up close because their jackets had been soaked from the snow fight Niall may have initiated. And it was just the two of them, with Niall’s family counting down to zero, in Niall’s backyard and the feeling of home and love warming his body all the way down to his heart.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, love?” Niall smiled up at Zayn, a hand coming up to rub circles on his stomach.

“Just thinking about our first kiss.” Niall smiled affectionately as he remembered their first kiss; he and Zayn had been dancing around their feelings for each other for a few months, until Niall had enough and invited Zayn to his for New Years. It was his favorite day ever.

“Oh, you have that big game tomorrow! How could I have forgotten?” Zayn grimaced, and Niall was quick to wipe the look off his face with a peck on the lips, his tongue just barely skimming across Zayn’s lips.

“Yeah, the finals.”

“And all those scouts are going to be there! I don’t see why if you’ve already gotten all those scholarships.” Niall shrugged, his fingers casually going through the belt loops of Zayn’s tight jeans. He looked around the room’s bland, beige walls with disinterest.

“There are probably people from other colleges that want to make me better offers then I’ve gotten.”

“I’m not surprised. They aren’t lying when they say you’re one of the best in all of England.” Niall shushed him, burying his face into the back of Zayn’s neck, his breath tickling Zayn.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about, actually. “ Zayn hummed in response, feeling nothing but serenity and delight at the moment. Being held by his favorite person, with a novel that he was growing rather fondly of.

“I want you to wear my jersey tomorrow.” Zayn was quiet for a minute, and then two, and then Niall was becoming agitated with the silence. Zayn was tense in his lap, and Niall rubbed his hands up and down Zayn’s arms to soothe him.

“Y-You want me to wear your jersey?” Niall nodded, using two fingers to lightly move Zayn’s chin so he was forced to look at him. Zayn was biting his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought, and Niall would kill to know what he was thinking.

“I think it’s about time we went public, you know? Only a few people know-“

“The only people that matter know.” Zayn interrupted with a soft, vulnerable voice. It reminded Niall of when they had come out to their families, both of them shaking with panic of not being accepted clouding their minds. It didn’t surprise him when both of the families scolded them for even thinking they would be rejected. It was the same for their close friends, only a total of three; their response to them being gay had been an iconic “so what?”

“But I don’t want to hide us anymore, Zaynie. I know you’re scared love, but I can promise you that no matter what happens, we’ll still be us. I’m not leaving you and I know you won’t leave me. It’s been two years, I think it’s about time we’ve stopped hiding our love.”

Zayn looked away from a moment, staring at the blank walls around them before turning back to Niall with a hesitant smile beginning to play at his lips.

“Are you sure about this, Ni?” Niall nodded enthusiastically, beaming up at Zayn (it reminded Zayn of the sunsets he and Niall would sometimes watch together; it was bright and one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen).

“As sure as the fact that I’m 100% in love with you.” Zayn snorted, looking down at Niall with a fond grin.

“You’re so lame.” And Niall only puckered his lips, satisfied when Zayn didn’t pause and kissed him.

xxx

The thing is nobody has ever worn Niall’s jersey before.

Everyone knew the tradition; on game days, those who are dating the football players would wear their jerseys. But not once, in the four years Niall has been on the team, has anyone else worn his jersey, #11. Niall still hadn’t come out to anyone, and he had only met Zayn when the younger boy had transferred into school in the middle of year ten. The only person he would have considered giving the jersey to had been Zayn, but there was always the complications of telling their family and friends. Then he also had to consider if Zayn would ever be up for it.

It isn’t like their school worships his boyfriend, but Niall is popular. His charming Irish accent, his record breaking football skills, and his ability to make everyone smile has pushed him to the top of the social ladder. So it isn’t hard to believe that nearly everyone knew that Niall has never given his jersey to anyone.

And now here is Zayn, standing in front of his mirror with Niall’s jersey on, wondering if it was too late to tell Niall he’s too anxious to wear it. People will stare and talk, and that’s exactly the opposite of what he wants. He prefers his quiet, peaceful life as a bookworm, where nobody knows his name or face. He’s become content with staying anonymous, and doing this would bring him to the center of attention. 

The jersey is large on his rather small frame, and he feels like a toddler with it going far past his bum. The jersey was made for someone with broader shoulders and more arm muscle to fit through the sleeve. It was made for someone like Niall, not someone like him. He has never stepped one foot into a gym before, and he can’t remember the last time he’s done anything too physical. The jersey, even if it symbolized his and Niall’s relationship, just didn’t feel right on him. 

There was a knock at his door, and he turned just in time to see Niall walk into his room (he assumed one of his sisters had let his boyfriend in). The taller boy stared at him for a moment, his face not showing any emotion, and then smirked. Zayn felt his face heat up with embarrassment, and he turned back to his mirror.

“You look really good in my jersey, babe. So fuck-“

“Don’t, Ni!” Zayn whine, looking at his reflection with doubt. The more he looked at himself, the more uncertain he became. And Niall’s smug grin wasn’t helping him. At all.

“What? I’m just saying you look so cute; you look like mine.” Zayn’s blush increased tenfold, though a part of him loved the idea of belonging to Niall. He loved Niall’s possessive side, though he’d never say it out loud for anyone to hear. He knew his boyfriend would never let him live it down if he told him how much he loved the fingerprinted bruises on his hips and the hickeys that Niall would scatter all around his body. 

“Ni, are we sure about this? People are going to stare at me.” Niall frowned, walking behind Zayn and pulling the younger boy back into his chest, rocking them back in forth in front of the mirror. He was biting his lip now, a tell tale sign that he was worried. 

“You don’t want to do this?”

“I do, believe me! I-I just don’t want people to look at me.” Niall’s worried expression turned into one of fondness, as he rested his chin on top of Zayn’s head with a warm smile. Zayn felt his heart flutter at the endearing look in Niall’s eyes, and he looked down at his hands as a reflex. Even after two years he’s still shy whenever Niall looks at him like he’s his…everything.

“Just stay with me, yeah? If people stare then I’ll just tell them to fuck off.” Zayn lightly slapped Niall’s arm; he’s always hated Niall’s habit of cursing. It had to be Niall’s only flaw, if Zayn were ever asked to pick one. 

“I’ll protect you, love. I’ll always protect you.” Zayn looked up at his reflection, nodding with a hesitant smile.

“Ok, let’s do this.”

Niall turned him in his arms and leaned down for a deep kiss, his hands sneaking into the back pockets of Zayn’s jeans and pulling him closer. Zayn gasped into the kiss, his hands cupping Niall’s face as the taller boy’s tongue ran along his bottom lip. This is what Zayn loved; being completely overwhelmed with Niall. To the point where his blood felt like it was on fire and his mind was clouded with thoughts of Niall, and only Niall. 

There was a cough at Zayn’s doorway, and Zayn jumped away from his boyfriend to see Waliyha blushing.

“Mum said to hurry up or you’ll be late to school.” Niall laughed, grabbing Zayn’s hand and dragging him out of his room. Zayn grabbed his bag off of the floor, waving at Waliyha with embarrassment as he was pulled out of his house and to Niall’s car. It was chillier than Zayn had expected, and he regretted not bringing a jacket with him.

Niall must have noticed him shivering the car, because he pulled his own jacket off and held it out to Zayn. The smaller boy looked down at the jacket and shook his head, his heart warming up at Niall’s selflessness. 

“I’m already wearing a long sleeve under this, take it.” Niall insisted as he started the car, reversing out of Zayn’s driveway and down the road to school. The smaller boy was stubborn, however, refusing to put the jacket on.

“Zayn, you put that jacket on right now or I’ll turn this car around.” Zayn rolled his eyes mockingly, smirking at his boyfriend’s antics. Niall kept his eyes on the road, but he was grinning as he drove.

“Oh, really?” Niall nodded, sparing a glance to Zayn and his heart skipping a beat when he Zayn was staring at him with adoration. 

“Yes, don’t test me, love. I know how much you treasure your perfect attendance. It would be a shame if you happened to…miss a day.” Zayn snorted, moving to shove at Niall; the blonde was quick and grabbed his hand before Zayn could even pull his hand back. Niall brought Zayn’s hand to his lip and kissed his knuckles, smiling when he saw Zayn was blushing when he glanced at him.

“That would mean, according to the rules, you wouldn’t be allowed to play tonight. That would a shame-“

“Just put the jacket on.” Niall interrupted as he drove into the school parking lot, honking when he saw some of his teammates relaxing by one of the cars in the lot. Zayn recognized them to be Liam, Louis, and Harry; they were the only ones that knew about Zayn and Niall’s relationship. Well, that was until today.

Niall parked in a space near them, turning to Zayn with an excited gleam in his eyes. He helped Zayn maneuver the rather large jacket on, smiling when he saw how small Zayn looked in his clothes.

“You look so adorable, babe.” Zayn smiled, grabbing one of Niall’s hands in his own. He rubbed circles into Niall’s palm, biting his lip nervously as he thought about how many people would stare at him. How many people would point at him? How many people would talk about him when they thought he couldn’t hear him?

“Hey, don’t freak yourself out, Zee. What did I promise you in your room?” Zayn kept his eyes down on their entwined hands as he mumbled under his breath. Niall smiled, squeezing Zayn’s hands.

“What did I promise you? C’mon, babe, look at me; let me see those beautiful eyes of yours.” Zayn looked up, grinning shyly as Niall encouraged him to speak up.

“You promised you’d protect me.”

“That’s right, I did. If someone says or does anything to you, you know I would kick their ass into next week.” Zayn nodded his head, but his smile disappeared, and Niall was quick to bring it back.

“You mean everything to me, Zayn, in case you haven’t noticed. And no matter how much it sucks, there are going to be people who don’t agree with our relationship.” Zayn nodded his head in understanding, his eyes never leaving Niall’s.

“You have to make me a promise too, okay? Promise me you’ll tell me if anything happens, no matter what. If anyone does anything, I want to let them know right away that I’m not taking their shit.”

“I’ll promise if you stop cursing.” Niall smirked, leaning over the middle console to kiss Zayn on the cheek. “Deal.”

There was a knock at the window, and Zayn to see it was Liam. Louis and Harry were right behind him (by the looks of it, Louis was trying to talk Harry into letting him copy his homework).

“Ready?” Niall asked, his eyes focused on Zayn’s face for any signs of doubt or worry. The younger boy took a deep breath and nodded, a sudden determination in his eyes.

“Good.” Niall smirked before they opened their car doors and stepping outside. Niall slid over the hood of his car to join his friends and boyfriend on the other side; he wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist and pulled the boy closer to his side.

“You’re wearing Niall’s jersey?” Liam asked with a surprised tone, looking back and forth at the couple. His question had gotten Harry and Louis’ attention, and the two boys finally focused their attention on Niall and Zayn.

“You’re actually coming out?” Louis asked this time, wide-eyed as he stared Niall’s jersey on Zayn. Harry whistled lowly, but he was smiling nonetheless.

“Well, congrats mates. Definitely didn’t see this coming.” Liam beamed at them, his eyes shining with joy and pride now that the shock had gone. He pulled the two into a tight hug, crushing his two friends without a care.

“I’m so happy for you guys! Championship game day too, Horan!” Liam ruffled Niall’s hair as he smiled down at the blonde. He and Niall had been friends long before either of them had been able to talk (the benefits of living next door to someone who was born only a few days after you). He’s been by his side as they grew up, watching him grow up to be the man he was meant to be. And yet, he can never say he’s been as proud of Niall as he was right now.

“We were just tired of hiding it, you know? No more hiding.” Niall tightened his grip on Zayn’s waist, and the younger boy nodded with a radiant smile. His friends’ enthusiasm for them coming out had boosted his confidence, and he wondered why he had even doubted doing this. Everything was going to be perfectly okay. He had his friends here, with an overwhelming amount of support for him, and he had Niall, the person he just knew he would grow old with. He had everything that mattered right here with him.

He grabbed Niall by the front of his shirt and pulled the blonde down into a kiss with the feeling of being invincible running through his veins.

xxx

Except, that invincible feeling didn’t last.

Without his friends and Niall by his side, Zayn remembered exactly why he had been soon anxious to do this. The stares, the pointing, the rumors. Walking down a hallway was now a challenge, because he knew all eyes were on him. Or, all eyes were on Niall’s jersey. He could feel their eyes burning holes through his skin, and he was nearly squirming from all of the attention on him.

If he focused enough, he could hear what people were saying about him.

“Isn’t that Niall’s jersey?”

“Who is he?”

“Is this a joke?”

“Are they dating?”

He would just duck his head and walk faster down the hallway, feeling like he was five seconds away from cracking under the weight of their stares. It was only the beginning of second hour and he was already considering the option of just taking the jersey off. Maybe people would forget who he was and he could go back to being anonymous.

He had slipped into his second hour seconds before the bell rang, speed walking to his seat in the right corner of the room. He didn’t look up to see if anyone was watching him as he unpacked his bag, pulling out the homework from last night and placing it neatly on his desk.

Ten minutes into the class, a note was thrown onto his desk. He looked up in surprise, glancing around the classroom to see who had thrown it. He blushed when he noticed a small group of girls watching him; one (he thinks her name is Jade) pointed to the note with a smile.

He checked to make sure their teacher hadn’t noticed their exchange, and then opened the note, cautious of what it might say. Though the four girls didn’t seem like they’d be homophobic, he didn’t know for sure.

R u and Niall dating???

Zayn reflected on this for a moment. He could say they weren’t, and he knew they would let everyone know that ‘no, that quiet kid isn’t dating the most popular person in our school’. He’d have a chance at being a nobody again. No more staring, no more gossiping.

Then again, he’d told Niall he would do this for him, for them. And his boyfriend had looked so happy to know that Zayn had wanted this too. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Zayn turned to the group of girls and nodded. There was no backing out now.

xxx

Halfway through second hour, Zayn got a text from Niall.

Keeping up with your promise babe?

Zayn smiled and typed his reply, wary of his teacher who was intolerant of any cell phones in his class.

Yep :) just lots of stares

Can you get out of class rn?

U know I hate skipping :((

Just for a min I promise

He raised his hand and asked Mr. Thomas if he could go to the restroom, smiling when his teacher just waved him off so he could get back to teaching. He slipped out of his classroom quickly, pulling out his phone and sending Niall a text.

Where r u?

“Right here.” He heard Niall’s voice behind him, and then felt two strong arms go around his waist and pulling him back into Niall’s chest. He smiled at the warmth his boyfriend provided, cuddling further into his chest with content.

“Missed you.” Niall whispered in his ear, kissing him loudly on the cheek.

“Missed you more, Ni. Why’d you want me to skip class?” Niall shrugged, letting go of Zayn and then immediately grabbing his hand in his own, interlacing their fingers together. Zayn smiled up at him as they walked aimlessly through the hallways, their arms swinging in-between them.

“I wanted to know that you were doing alright. I know you had your doubts on this.” Zayn nodded, squeezing Niall’s hand as he thought over his next words.

“I did, but I don’t regret doing this. You were right, we shouldn’t have to hide this anymore.” Niall beamed down at him, and Zayn felt his face heat up at the admiration in Niall’s eyes. Niall pulled them to the side to lean against one of the walls, trapping Zayn between his larger frame and the wall. Zayn gasped when he felt Niall’s hands go low, resting on the curve of his bum.

“Have I told you how adorable you look in my jersey?” Zayn nodded nervously, glancing around the hallway to see if anyone was watching. Niall shook his head, leaning down and kissing Zayn roughly, his head hitting the wall behind him from the force.

“Don’t worry about other people, Zaynie. Just focus on me, ok?” Zayn hesitantly nodded, letting Niall slip his tongue past his lips. As the kiss became more intense Zayn brought his hands up to Niall’s biceps, his fingers digging into Niall’s muscles. Niall’s hands moved up to his hips, pulling at the fabric of the jersey before they heard the sounds of people approaching from their left. Niall stopped the kiss and moved his hands up to Zayn’s waist, but he didn’t take a step back from Zayn.

“So the rumors are true, Horan. You’re a fag.” Zayn gasped. He recognized the three boys; they were Niall’s teammates. He’s only seen them the few times he’s stayed to watch Niall practice football.

“Keep walking, Andrew. I’m not looking to start anything.” The one who had spoken held his hands up in mock surrender, sneering at the couple. 

“M’not either. Just had no clue that you liked dick.” Niall shrugged, and then pointed in the opposite direction of where Andrew and his friends had come from.

“You learn something new every day. Just get out of here, mate.” One of Andrew’s friends turned his attention to Zayn, smirking when he saw the smaller boy flinch under his stare. He nudged the other boy who hadn’t spoken yet, nodding towards Zayn with an amusement.

“This your boyfriend? Don’t believe we’ve met before.” Niall moved so he was now facing them fully, Zayn behind his back and out of their sight. Zayn had no problem with this, gratefully taking cover behind Niall’s back.

“Andrew, get you and your lackeys out of here. I don’t think Coach would appreciate hearing one of his players smokes under the bleachers daily, would he?” Andrew narrowed his eyes at the threat, taking an intimidating step forward.

“You threatening me?”

“Definitely. And, being the captain of the football team, he’d find it hard not to believe me. So either you get lost, or I can tell coach; your choice.” Andrew scowled, flipping Niall off and walking back the way he came from his friends following quickly.

Niall waited until they were out of sight to turn to Zayn with a concerned frown.

“I’m so sorry about that, love. You okay?” Zayn nodded, smiling brightly up at Niall (which thoroughly confused the older boy). Zayn hugged Niall, poking him until Niall wrapped his arms around him.

“Why are you smiling? That’s not usually a person’s reaction, you know? Are you ill? Do you have a concussion?” Zayn giggled at Niall’s rambling, shutting him up with a sweet kiss that left Niall breathless. Zayn was the one to stop the kiss, pressing his forehead against Niall’s with a loving smile.

“You kept your promise.” Niall blinked, and then chuckled. He brought his hand to the back of Zayn’s head, pulling him for another heart-stopping kiss. Zayn couldn’t stop smiling in the kiss, and Niall pulled away, practically glowing at the overwhelming affection he felt for his lover.

“I told you I would.”

xxx

Zayn stood at the railing of the bleachers, the cold metal piercing through the long-sleeve that Niall had given him before the game started. The crowd behind him was going insane; people were stomping and cheering as the second half of the game was coming to an end.

Home 6

Guest 6

There was only one minute left, and it was clear that both teams were exhausted. This was the game to decide the champion football team of their district, and both teams were determined to win. 

Zayn’s eyes never left Niall once, both in awe and anxiety. Though his boyfriend wasn’t the best in the league for no reason (he’s scored four of the six points), that didn’t make him invincible. Football was a violent sport, and he feared that Niall would be injured. He’s always had a bad knee, what if he breaks it? What if his ankle twists, or he tears a muscle? What if he gets a concussion?

And Zayn knows Niall, more than the blonde even does at times. If Niall was hurt, he would hide it so he could stay in the game. That scared Zayn more than anything.

Harry, Louis, and Liam were also at the top of their game, but at least Coach gave them time to relax. Niall’s been in the entire game, and Zayn knew the blonde was worn out far beyond the point of exhaustion.

There was a whistle from one of the referees, a ball being thrown into field by an opposing player, and then chaos as players bolted on the field. Zayn watched as Niall dived into the mayhem with hesitation, and he felt his heart stop when he couldn’t see Niall in the mess of players.

He tightened his grip on the metal bars of the bleacher, praying that Niall was okay. What if he fell in that mess, he was surely to be trampled! The crowd’s uproar increased tenfold to the point where Zayn couldn’t even hear his own thoughts over them.

And then one player sprinted out of the mass, kicking the football towards the opponent’s goal. Niall, his smile as bright as the lights that illuminated the field.

Zayn cheered along with the crowd as Niall expertly weaved between players on the other team. He glanced to the clock to see they only had ten seconds left; Niall was only about ten yards away from the goal.

“You can do this Ni!” Zayn shouted anxiously, spotting the opponents that were catching up with his boyfriend. Seven seconds left. Niall still had his eyes focused on the goal, sprinting even faster than before and leaving the opponents desperate to catch up with him. Four seconds left. He was only ten feet away now, and bringing his right foot back to kick. Two seconds left. The ball is flying forwards towards the far left goal, surprising the goalie that was too late to block the shot.

The sound of the buzzer went off and the crowd was insane. It was a mixture of disorder and havoc, and the bleachers shook tremendously under their feet. Zayn smiled radiantly as he saw Niall cheering loudly on the field, hugging Harry, Louis, and Liam. 

Desperate to be closer to his boyfriend, Zayn jumped over the railing, landing gracefully on the soft grass. He ran onto the field, careful to avoid knocking into anyone. Liam was the first to notice him, and smiled brightly at him. He patted Niall on the back and pointed towards Zayn, and the look of pure happiness on Niall’s face at the sight of him had Zayn running even faster.

He jumped into Niall’s open arms, giggling happily as Niall spun them in circles. The blonde brought him back down to the ground, his arms still tight around his small frame, and brought him into an exhilarating kiss that left Zayn breathless.

“Get a room, Horan!” Louis laughed, shoving at the blonde until he finally let go of Zayn. The eldest of the group pulled Zayn into a tight hug, ruffling his hair as adrenaline raced through him.

“You’ve always been his good luck charm, Zaynie. It’s a good thing you came; he was a nervous wreck before the game started.” Niall shook his head in amusement, pulling Zayn back into his arms with a satisfied smile.

“I’m so proud of you, Ni! I knew you would win.” Niall nodded excitedly, kissing Zayn gently on the lips. The blonde boy had to lean down fully so Zayn could hear him as the crowd became louder.

“This is the second greatest day of my life!” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Second?” Niall nodded.

“Best day I’ve ever had was the day we first kissed.” Zayn groaned, playfully shoving his boyfriend. “You’re such a sap, Ni!”

“But I’m your sap.” Zayn nodded happily, cuddling into Niall’s arms with content.

“Yeah, you’re my sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has supported me with my writing! Hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Tumblr: zayn-centric-duh


End file.
